versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Pocky
Pocky (Sayo-chan in the Japanese version) is the protagonist of the Pocky & Rocky series, known as KiKi KaiKai in Japan. Background Pocky is a young shrine maiden who lives in feudal Japan. She spends most of her days fighting monsters that threaten the land. One night, while Pocky is fanning a ceremonial fire, she is visited by the Seven Lucky Gods, who warn her of great, impending danger. Suddenly, a band of mischievous youkai appears and kidnap the gods, quickly retreating to a faraway mountain range. Sayo-chan, determined to help the gods, sets off on a journey across the countryside, where she confronts a number of strange creatures from Japanese mythology, including obake, and yurei. After defeating several powerful youkai leaders, Sayo must battle their leader, the ancient serpent Orochi. During her adventures, she met a tanuki called Rocky, who became one of her closest friends and aided her in her future adventures. Stats Attack Potency: At least Building Level (Can harm foes that have harmed her.), possibly Small City Level (Defeated Orochi, who might have created a storm.) Speed: Faster than Light '(Can dodge and move in tandem with lasers on a frequent basis.) 'Durability: At least Building Level (Can survive natural lightning strikes, which produce this much energy.), possibly Small City Level (Can take hits from Orochi.) Hax: Possession, Time Manipulation. Intelligence: Average (Has no special showings of it.) Stamina: High (Most of her adventures have her travel long distances on foot within just one day without resting.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Possession:' Pocky can make use of her magic to enter someone else's body and take control of them. Equipment *'Gohei:' A purification rod that Pocky uses as a melee weapon. Can be used to directly strike enemies. Can deflect enemy projectiles. Can perform a spin attack with it. *'Ofuda Talismans: '''Magic talismans that Pocky can shoot at the enemy to damage them. Can shoot an infinite amount of them. Their size and speed can be upgraded. Multiple of them can be shot in a wide area. Can be upgraded to fireball shots for more damage. *'Blue Crystal: Magical artifacts that Pocky can accumulate. Allows Pocky to stop time for eight seconds. *'''Yellow Crystal: Magical artifacts that Pocky can accumulate. Magically wipes out all enemies on screen. *'Bombs:' A limited attack that creates a large explosion in a cross shape. *'Magic Shield:' A magic barrier that can a hit in Pocky's stead. *'Bunny Ears:' A pair of bunny ears that Pocky can wear. Increase her walking speed. *'Partners:' Pocky is often accompanied by various partners in her adventures. They are a standard "part of her arsenal". Can launch them at enemies. Can use them to create large areas where the enemies take damage, though the range and shape vary from partner to partner. **'Rocky: '''One of Pocky's partners. Able to transform into other people. Can launch black Ofuda Talismans that freeze people in time. Has his own Gohei rod. Normally launches leaves that deal damage to the enemy. Can strike people with his tail. Has a bomb attack where he shoots leaves in all directions. Can transform into an invincible statue for five seconds. Can summon a massive tanuki spirit that deals damage to the enemy. **'Bomber Bob:' An old man that launches large spiked balls as projectiles. Can lift boulders. **'Little Ninja:' A female ninja that attacks with shurikens and a katana. Can create large pillars of fire. **'Tengy: A tengu that launches leaves as an offensive technique. Can shoot a large stream of energy. **'Scarecrow: '''A scarecrow that shoots boomerang sickles. Can create a pillar of blue energy. **'Digger: A mole that attacks by summoning other moles. Can produce a surge of black energy. **'Ottobot:' A robot that shoots missiles. Can lift heavy objects. **'Mad Dog:' A large dog that Pocky can ride. Charges at high speed and damages enemies. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Fought and defeated many large monsters. *Can easily destroy large gravestones. *Can wreck large walls. *Can destroy massive gates. Speed/Reactions *Can dodge lightning from the King of Lightning, Raidenou. *Can deflect things like fireballs and other projectiles. *Can dodge and deflect shots fired from a bazooka. *Can react to electric attacks shot by cloud enemies. *Can move in tandem with lasers. *Can rapid-fire talismans at the same speed as laser shots. *Dodged lasers shot by robots. *Can dodge lightning shot by Black Mantle. *Easily maneuvered herself while fending off enemies on top of a dragon that was flying at high speed. *Can casually deflect arrows. *Can dodge natural lightning summoned by Nue. Durability/Endurance *Able to survive natural lightning strikes invoked by Raidenou or Nue. *Can survive highly pressurized water shot by an octopus. *Can endure gunshots. *Can take explosions from bombs. *Can survive lightning fired by the Phantom Knight. Skill/Intelligence *Rescued the seven gods of fortune. *Defeated numerous monsters of great variety. *Defeated Rocky and got him to join her. *Infiltrated an airship. *Defeated Impy and freed Captain Peach. *Defeated Black Mantle. *Defeated Dynagon and helped him return to his senses. *Saved Luna, the princess of the Moon. *Defeated Orochi. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: *None Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Building Level Category:Small City Level Category:Faster than Light Category:Possession Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Staff Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Explosives Users Category:Forcefield Users